thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
The Life of TheBrisbandKid - TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish
The Life of TheBrisbaneKid - TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish (shortened to TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish) is an Australian movie that documents Sam's final ever visit to his brother's and also an Invasion Day protest at Roma Street Parklands. This film is in tribute to PawPatrolFan International Studio, TheBrisbaneKid and Sam Wilkes Holahan. PawPatrolFan International Studio filed for bankruptcy and closed on 31 December 2017, TheBrisbaneKid died May 2017 and Sam Wilkes Holahan died from complications with health in August 2019. Production and Development This film was first announced in 2017 and was cancelled in 2018, after moving to the United States. Equipment purchases for the final film began in June 2018, following Microsoft Lumia 532's retirement. All equipment for the last film was purchased throughout the next three months. In October 2018, he has stated that there will be a possible sequel in the future. Two months later, after he was offered a verbal invitation, Austin Holahan commenced filming TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish on 25 January 2019 with him portraying Sam Wilkes Holahan character once again, this being the last time he portrays Sam Wilkes Holahan character with filming concluding on 27 January 2019. Many of the actors from The Life of TheBrisbaneKid reprise their roles for the movie. However, unlike the TV series, Carly and her dad only made a short appearance. Filming took three days and the protest was filmed on 26 January 2019 at Roma Street Parklands. This movie will be released in October 2019. Plot Sam lands back at Mundoolun to be with his brother for the weekend after offered an invitation. Sam meets up with his friend and a few cats, luckily remembering some of their names (these included Hercules and Ramsay), before taking a tour around the house and finding out that there has been a large amount of work put in to the bathroom, bathroom hall and kitchen. He then puts his XXXX Gold cans in the fridge and then talks with his brother for a while and even had some Vegemite Shapes. BroJC then says that Psycho Dad is crazy, fishing all night. Sam then ups the ante even further by proving Psycho Dad is indeed crazy and even shows his son's portable external hard drive and then ends off with Sam and BroJC having Windows Media Center on their Windows 7 computers. That night, Sam and BroJC express their hate on iPhones and said that Samsung is far better which ends with Sam saying "Samsung Galaxy - Everyone's a Winner!". The next morning, everyone prepares for the trip up to Brisbane. This was TheBrisbaneKid's Final Wish. At the protest, several people came up to express their hate on Australia's Anniversary Day. The protest later continued on marching on the streets (filming ended there as Austin spent several hours in the Cultural Centre parking lot). That night back at the house, Sam prepares for the reaction videos but ends up filming a few cats beforehand as well as his brother. The next morning, he is driven back home but decides to take one last look at the house with several montage clips playing, mostly filmed in 2015. Sam and his brother then leave the property in the 4WD. Future In March 2019, he had announced that there might be a sequel but cannot make any promises. Later in 2019, Sam Wilkes Jr. had announced that a sequel is highly unlikely because he doesn't want to put together any more movies of his father, stating he would want to respect his dad's wishes. "I should respect my dad's wishes. There probably won't be any sequels any time soon." Sam Wilkes Jr. had said.